Shana Uchiha
by Kitty Bunji Kulavic
Summary: The teacher tells her class of young children to write a story about their hero. 6 year old Shana Uchiha decides to write about the hero she has only heard stories about. Her mother. She tells everyone of the story of how her mother saved her life. ONE-SHOT!


_**AN: Yet another story! I really hate one-shots but since they seem to work for me i am going to start writing one-shots! If this story seems like it is going off topic it's not i wrote it this way on purpose! ENJOY!**_

My life is, by most standards, ordinary. I grew up with only one sibling. My dad was spending an equal amount of time in the house and out. I don't know my mother, she died just after i was born, but from the stories i have heard she was a great woman. One of these stories always stuck with me. My dad would always tell me this story to calm me down. The story was of how my mother fought so hard to protect what she loved most, and how she died doing just that.

It was five years after the 4th Great Ninja War. Mom had just turned 23, and dad was still trying to recover from just getting hurt on his first real mission after returning to the village. My parents were ninjas, Dad the fighter type, mom the medic type. This was before mom and dad got together.

Dad got sent on a mission to kill a strong shinobi who was killing innocent villagers. This shinobi was too strong for dad, and he was seriously hurt during this mission. Gaara Subaku had to carry him back to Konoha, he was hurt so bad. When Sasuke Uchiha was hurt, he couldn't walk for months he was in so much pain. Tsunade, the retired Hokage and offical head nurse of Konoha Hospital, had to do many surgeries and put daddy through physical therapy before releasing him. When he was released he still had to have a homecare nurse to look after him.

Sasuke scared off many of the nurses Tsunade sent over, but he could never scare off mommy. Mommy was mean looking, from a time in her past when she was kidnapped and tortured. Sakura Haruno had changed so drastically, hardly anyone knew her anymore. Sakura had a long scar on her face, starting from the top left of her face over her eye and the edge of her nose, going across her cheek and ending just below her ear lobe. She had more burn marks on her upper torso that lead to a long gash that was clearly from a weapon. No one knew where the mark ended, as it stretched well below the neck line of her uniform. These scars scared Sasuke and hurt him deeply.

When Sakura came over to check on Sasuke, he would think up ways to scare her off. None of them worked, mommy never blinked an eye. As Sakura kept coming around Sasuke got used to her looks and her ways, he even fell in love with her. When daddy was let out of the village again on missions, mommy had to go with him. Mommy proved herself to daddy, she showed him how strong she really was.

Mommy and daddy got married on March 31st, 2003. On December 3rd, 2003, Daisuke was born. Daisuke was the spitting image of Sasuke, except for his green eyes. Daisuke was always ahead of his class in everything he did. He had top scores, and daddy always told him he was just like Uncle Itachi used to be.

I was born on November 14th, 2009. Exactly two weeks before my mother was killed. On this strange November morning it was eerily quiet in the Leaf Village. Mom and Dad knew something was up, and they kept Daisuke home with them for the day. Mom and dad knew something awful was going to happen, they didn't expect for it to happen to them.

At about midday, as mom was making Daisuke and Daddy lunch, the front door exploded open. Mom jumped into action immediatly, grabbing me from where i was and running off with Daisuke in tow. Daisuke was smart, he found a hiding spot that was secure. Mommy and me didn't fair so well, as the house was being raided and daddy was fighting with the bad men, one sneaked past him and ran towards mommy and me. Mom noticed how i wasn't protected and jumpped in front of me, taking the fatal blow that would have killed me.

I still got hurt badly in this battle. As the long sword went through mommy she started to fall making the blade go away from all my vital spots. The sword pierced me in my back, as i had fell to the floor when mom had tripped, and it messed up my spinal cord. When i cried out in pain and terror, the enemies left, having finished their attack. Daddy rushed over to us and pulled the sword out just enough so it wouldn't cause me anymore pain. He then told Daisuke to come out and pick me up and follow him. Daddy took me and mommy to the hospital, where Tsunade quickly took mommy away into a room and Shizune me.

Daddy said that mommy survived for only one day, before her body gave out and she died. He said i was a miracle, that because if it wasn't for mommy, i wouldn't be here either.

Today, i sit in a wheel chair, in class with all my other class mates. We were told to write about our heroes, my hero is my mommy. If i hadn't of had a loving mother, i wouldn't be here to write this story, and to tell you of how i am still achieving my goals in life, even with my disability.

_**Well that's it! I hope you liked it. I think i did a good job on this one. Hope you enjoyed reading it.**_


End file.
